


Aphrodite

by Honeyindaeyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Cheating, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Reader is a Dancer, Strippers & Strip Clubs, kinda? suna is sorta forced into his situation, reader and the miya twins are besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyindaeyo/pseuds/Honeyindaeyo
Summary: title is the song by RINIhonestly, i needed another excuse to write for suna again and i’m really considering making this an ongoing thing. i am a HUGE simp for rin
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Aphrodite

He tried to stay away, the rational part of his brain telling him all the reasons it was so wrong, but he just couldn’t say no to you, not that you’d need to convince him.

You were his favourite dancer, he watched you every single night, twirling your lips and bouncing your ass the way you knew he liked, your eyes always finding his in the sea of men and women that paid a lot of money just to see you, _**his**_ special dancer, in her element.

“It’s wrong” He thinks, tilting his head as your slide down the pole, spreading your legs into a split.

You never took off all your clothing, preferring to keep everyone on edge, baiting them like they were your prey. It worked for you because they kept coming back and they’d pay any amount just to get a glimpse of you 

“No fiancé today?” Atsumu asks, he’s smirking

“Fuck you Miya” Suna snaps

His _fiancé_ .... It was too complicated. His father said it would be better for the family business and he wasn’t too happy about it but he had no say, not if he wanted to run the business on his own. He’d get rid of her in his own time

He preferred to think about you, touch you... fuck you

Hell maybe he’d propose just to make his father go into cardiac arrest. The thought was amusing and you’d just laugh, kissing his neck.

“I’m all yours Rin” you’d whisper every night in his ear, making him cum harder than he has ever, like a horny teenager watching porn for the first time

“She likes you” Kita says, leaning over the railing to look at the amount of new comers “and she seems to keep this place occupied”

“She does make us a lot of money” Aran grins, “she’s sexy too”

“That’s my dancer” Suna warns, “get your own”

“I’m sure the Mrs would love that” Atsumu laughs

They all liked you. You were a breath of fresh air amongst all the other dancers and you didn’t need to bribe or sleep with anyone to get what you wanted

They weren’t a fan of his fiancé, too loud and flashy. Demanding attention that no one wanted to give especially Suna, who only had eyes for you.

“Maybe you should bring the fiancé to meet her, that’ll send her running” Atsumu muses, sending you a little wave when you look towards them

You grin and turn, swaying your hips when the music comes to an end. You don’t bother collecting any money, knowing Suna would just transfer everything you made that night with interest.

He watched the way you walked down the steps and into the club, heading to the bar to get a drink. The attention was always on you and you didn’t need to try. 

You could have anyone on their knees with a simple smile, eyes twinkling under the strobe lights.

A forensics student by day and Suna’s favourite dancer by night. You met through a friend from you university who was Atsumu’s twin brother. You danced a lot in your free time so when Osamu told you about their club, you offered to dance for free, telling them you liked when people watched you.

“God what I’d like to do to her” Suna sighs, standing to fix his clothing

“Isn’t she coming up?” Aran asks, waving at other women downstairs that try to get their attention

Atsumu looked at Suna, waiting to see his reaction when they noticed a man flirting with you and offering you drinks, your arms coming up to feel his biceps, knowing Suna was looking at you. 

He clenched his jaw and fixed his tie. You enjoyed riling him up, knowing he’d punish you real good later on and you couldn’t wait.

You licked your lips and tilted your head to the side as the man leaned in to kiss your jaw. You rolled your eyes and smirked when you made eye contact with Suna

“Who is that?” Kita asks, checking the cameras to see if there was any issues by the casino area

“Potential investor” Atsumu grins, “I’m sure he knows she’s your girl Suna”

Suna rolls his eyes, downing his scotch. He could let you have your fun because he would definitely be fucking you on every surface in your penthouse. The same penthouse he insisted on gifting you for passing your first year of university

He watched as he mans hands went down your side, almost touching your ass. He gritted his teeth

“I’ve had enough” Suna says firmly, “invite our little friend upstairs for a chat” 

Aran smirks and watches as Atsumu heads downtown, calling the guy upstairs. He doesn’t follow immediately, choosing to whisper something in your ear. You smirk and look back up and Suna who is glaring at you. Atsumu sends Suna a wink and Kita chuckles. Atsumu liked testing Suna’s patience 

You lean against the bar, pushing your ass out and swaying a little. Anyone else around would think it’s an innocent gesture as you order a drink but he knew better.

“Careful, he’ll come down and fuck you over the bar” Atsumu says, ordering himself a drink

“A girl can dream” You sigh, popping the cherry into your mouth and sucking, swirling your tongue around. Your red, glossy lips shining from the lights about you

Suna could feel his blood rushing down south, imagining those pretty lips wrapped around his cock. You were always so good to him, his good girl.

“I’ll stop teasing when he leaves her” You say, cocking your head to the side to watch Atsumu take a sip of his drink

Atsumu grins before taking a sip and leaning closer to you

“He will” Atsumu whispers, “believe it or not but that man up there is crazy about you”

You laugh. You knew he wasn’t lying but it was so much more fun this way

“I want to meet her” You grin, reaching for your own drink, “I want to look into her eyes while I fuck him”

Atsumu groans, resting his head against your shoulder.

“You’ll kill us all...” Atsumu sighs dramatically, “what a way to go out”

You pat his head and take a sip of your drink. Already excited for later tonight 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @cyjarch <3 
> 
> do i make this an on going thing? maybe 
> 
> this ones for my suna simps. i’m feeding us


End file.
